


And When We Go Don't Blame Us

by MayQueen517



Category: DC Comics, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason takes care of those who take care of others and when Stephanie Brown shows up, reinvented, he smiles. He smiles and swings after her across the night sky; a shadow for a shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When We Go Don't Blame Us

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for VerboseWordsmith and yet another music prompt. This time, I was prompted for Jason Todd and the song Mama by My Chemical Romance. 
> 
> I didn't know I had this much in my head about him, but apparently I did.

They always ask him if he remembers anything. If he remembers the Lazarus Pit. If he remembers crawling back to whatever this new life is. The answer is always no, but then again, Jason has always enjoyed lying over telling the truth. The truth is like exposing your soft underbelly and you don't do that to predators.

He won't do it and he makes himself into the Red Hood. He makes the Red Hood and loses himself in it. It's a little like being an actor, he thinks, getting used to this life he's making for himself. It is a life of blood, pain, and justice and Bruce can feel however he wants to about that, but the big secret? For Jason that secret is that nothing else in the world or Gotham prepared him for this new life quite like being Robin had.

Is he angry? No, not really. Anger is such a mild word; distant and too far away for the heat of how he really feels. He is furious and enraged and constantly screaming into the night. 

He screams until his lungs stop and it's not enough.

So he stops screaming and starts thinking. He carves out his territory like whittling away at a piece of wood. He shapes it and molds it and just when he thinks it's done, there she comes.

She is bright and full of quips, blonde hair streaming behind her like another cape and he can see the way she looks up to Bruce. There's a desperation there, a desperation that he recognizes; the hope that Bruce will see her, that Bruce will love her. That Bruce will be what she needs.

He hates to tell her, but Bruce Wayne? Never what you need. 

Sure, Jason knows all about the memorial case and the pain that Bruce carried around for, oh, five minutes. It's touching, really; one little hoodlum later and Bruce is already forgetting about the boy wonder who was beaten to death once upon a time. Jason feels it crawling along his skin, this anger that overtakes him and this rage that galvanizes him like shaping steel.

He does good things though. He saves those he can and those who he thinks deserves it. He takes care of people better than Bruce and the Batman can. He does good things which isn't an excuse.

He does good things to good people and bad things to bad people because they deserve it. He gets to piss off Batman, which is a secret joy in and of itself. He does what needs to be done because Batman - and by extension, Bruce - won't and doesn't want to. 

Jason takes care of those who take care of others and when Stephanie Brown shows up, reinvented, he smiles. He smiles and swings after her across the night sky; a shadow for a shadow.


End file.
